Love and War: Stars can't be shine without darkness
by Alice Cullen1224
Summary: In this story I included a sister to Harry, who will play a vital role in his life and in the defeat of Voldemort. Apart from a small chapter to better describe the prequel, it will be set from 6th year onwards. There will be unexpected couples, unusual magical powers, many adventures. I will look into the characters, into the thoughts and feelings that are not highlighted.


Chapter 1: "That cursed night."

"James, we go to sleep ... It 's late." I exclaimed rubbing eyes red with fatigue.

"Yes honey. You go upstairs to say goodnight to the children and I reaches you in no time. I must finish this letter for Sirius." He said giving me a long kiss full of promises. I gave him my best smile, drowning with pleasure in that safe haven of his hazel eyes. James's eyes twinkled, at the safe thought of can see one of his best friends after a long time and he winked me with a smile grabbing the feather to finish of writing.

Climbing the stairs a chill ran down my back, I turned toward the front door, thinking now at a some threat and giving me stupid for my paranoia; Yes, it's true they are very dangerous times and even if You-Know-Who's is hunting all members of the Order I and my family are safe, I thought, remembering the night that Dumbledore had conjured up in the living room the Incanto Fidelus at the presence of Peter and James designating as secret keeper the best friend of my husband.

Upon entering in the nursery, with a sigh, I approach at the cradle of my little ones which strangely they are playing in silenzio. I watch them noting with pleasure how they are beautiful and how they are growing quickly, I laugh briefly at the thought that even though they are twins are the same very different time; Harry has the blacks hair, that I'm sure will become rebellious and disheveled as those of James, while the eyes are identical to mine, an emerald green clear. Instead, my sweet Alys has red hair and honey-colored cunning eyes. Address at them a smile full of love and I giving of them a kiss on their cheeks scented.

Hearing a cry from the ground floor I jump in alarm, my hand runs fast to the pockets of my old jeans faded in desperate search of my wand, finding them empty; with a frightening awareness, I remember desperate how I had carelessly left on the mantel in the living room my wand. From the entrance coming up to me the sounds of a brief struggle and the chilling howl of my husband that cry to me of escape ignoring in the last moment of his life how much I am alone and unarmed.

On the house suddenly falls a dead silence that enveloping everything like a menacing fog.

Clutching the blue cover that I had in my hands, I toss a worried look at my sweets children. I, a brave Gryffindor, I do not I have never felt more helpless and frightened in my life. I run to the door locking it in a useless attempt of salvation and I look around looking for something, anything to use as a weapon to protect my children from that monster that I can feel it inside, it is silent creeping in darkness for kill the rest of my family.

I kick the wooden chair and I grab a piece of wood with the hope of being able to get close to him and pierce his heart, always if there is one inside his body corrupted from the more darkest of magic.

The door opens suddenly leaving dismayed me, I straighten my back, hiding the thin piece of wood behind his back and I get ready to fight with all my strength.

Lord Voldemort look me with casually as if I had no importance and advancing calmly and inexorably toward the cradle of children.

"Get out of this house, there's nothing that you want here!" I cry, hoping to stop him. He turns his head toward me, trappassing me with a cold stare.

"Potter shut up, stay where you are and maybe you will have save your useless and miserable life." He says with a stiff and expressionless tone, so I understand in a moment that I not having neither time nor choice and I rise against him, hoping to hit him in the heart, but faster and stronger than me with his free hand he grabs my weak weapon and throws it across the room wringing my wrist and push me over the crib.

The children look me confused, while me their mother fall on the ground like a rag doll; due to the fear pulsing through my veins numbing the pain at the back I stand up and I decided at that moment that even if I cannot stop him, I will not give up to see my children, blood of my own blood killed in front of me. I spread my arms making a shield with my body in front of the babies and look at them for the last time with love, I raise my head and I turn the face to my destiny.

And so, the man who had just killed my husband in cold blood, he raises most higher the wand black like the death in way of my chest, I look at him in the eyes with an unnatural calm, without fear and I see that grinning lazily he move his hand and a green flash, dazzling strikes me in full.

Lily Potter fell to the ground, like a marionette with the threads that were been broken; The long red curls that surrounding his face like a blood and that it screeched in contrast to those open green eyes toward the ceiling, property in the last silent, cry of pain. The small white hand was stretch towards those little creatures whereby she had given all herself.

The stars shone merciless in Godric's Hollow in that damn night, cold and shiny, heedless of evil and injustice that which it was just unleashed beneath them.

In the small white house something exploded and the screams of two children tore the silence.

I know for weeks the plans of the Dark Lord, he promised and he gave me his word that my Lily would remain unscathed. But with a foreboding I leave home and I dematerialize me in that small muggle village where her so stubbornly have decided to go live with Potter. The house is fully visible now because the spell that protected it is broken, I see with fear that a part of the upper floor is partially destroyed; through the gate and entering almost stumbling on the now cold corpse of my old rival, I do not dwell to scour the rest, I have to find her. I climb the stairs, almost running, and the dark foreboding becomes a certainty when I see her, helpless on the nursery floor, so tiny, so sad and helpless. The pain explodes throughout my body, it hurts so bad that I fold in two and it seems to want to me destroy as an internal fire, burning every piece of meat that meets on his way; I know that it just will arrive to the heart I will die, I cannot live if she no longer belongs to this world. Oh Lily ... you crossed my dark life as a meteor bringing in it light and joy, and now that you're gone I have no reason to live. My life has no meaning, I think shocked. I look up and I see the two children in the crib perfectly unharmed were it not that the male has a scar shaped a lightning on his forehead, and the girl has a different eyes, I remember of the little information that I know she had them like that of his father's bastard, hazelnut. And I do not understand how it is that now it are of that color creepy ice. I shake my head and wonder what happened to the Dark Lord, you've never failed, ever. It seems absurd to think that two infants they killed him. But now I have no time to think, no, because my Lily is dead and I have not saved her. I kneel and take her in my arms gently as if I were afraid that she breaks into a thousand pieces and I crying all my tears on his corpse. I know it that I could have avoided, if only she had chosen me, if only I had warned her if, if, if ... I know that do not remain me only the regrets and the sorrow for the death of the only person that in my sad and lonely life I've ever loved. I hear voices from the street and the roar of a motorcycle, I look up , I do not know how time is passed ... I have to leave this place immediately. I squeeze her one last time and I kiss her lips gently, I stand up grabbing the wand and I look down with his eyes on his glassy stare and I whisper: "Lily I loved you ever since we were little, I loved you even if you have choosen a man who did not love you even half as much as I love you, and remember I will love you even if you are no longer here. Always."

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall found themselves as promised at number four, Privet Drive, with a last look of pained resignation they took the children by the strong arms of Hagrid and they laid them gently in a basket at the door of the Dursley family, the only remaining relatives in the lives of those little unlucky orphans. Dumbledore took a letter from his cloak written in his own hand and put it next to the children with the necessary explanations for the sister of Lily Potter to take care of them as if they were his children. Despite the pain of all three to abandon them in the inexperienced hands of those muggles, Dumbledore had convinced them that this was the right choice for them. As he left the street, he thought heartened that in 10 years, he will can see them both at Hogwarts, smiled and went on mulling he thinking to catastrophic events of that night, and firmly believe that Lord Voldemort would be back sooner or later.


End file.
